Because approximately one-third of all human existence is spent in a supine position, there has been great interest in developing pillows or cushions that properly support a person's body in such position. Some pillows are marketed as being posture or cervical pillows that are designed to support the head and spine, and in particular, the neck vertebrae, in the most normal, comfortable and unstressed position, thereby aiding in relieving stress in the cervical or neck portion of the upper spine, and for promoting proper posture.
The neck of a person lying in a supine or side-lying position is often out of alignment with the person's spine. This may be especially true when using either standard or contoured commercial pillows. This is commonly the case when the person's neck is supported by a pillow or multiple pillows such that the neck lies at an angle defined by the deflected height of the pillow(s) and this angle is typically not co-planar with the spine. The deflected height of the pillow is closely related to its stiffness, which is conventionally provided by filling material disposed within a fabric covering. Conventional filling material includes feathers, cotton, and synthetic fillers.
Recently, a number of pillows have been formed of viscoelastic material, such as a viscoelastic foam material. These types of pillows are often referred to as memory foam pillows. The viscoelastic foam responds to changes in temperature such that body heat molds the pillow to conform to the curves of a body for comfort and support. This allows the shape of the pillow to more closely follow the contours of the body and to promote an improved alignment of the neck and spine when a person is in a supine or side-lying position.
While currently available pillows provide comfort and some therapeutic effect, they often do not promote optimal alignment of the neck and spine. Indeed, many currently available pillows promote the misalignment of the neck and spine in otherwise healthy users. Therefore, there is a need to provide improved pillows and other neck support devices that are not only comfortable, but also provide a therapeutic effect and promote improved alignment of the neck and spine when a person is seated, or in a supine or side-lying position.